nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen Scirocco
The Volkswagen Scirocco (or VW Scirocco) is a three door coupe, which was produced in 1974-1992 and shortly replaced by the VW Corrado. In 2006, the Scirocco was revived as the IROC concept. The second generation Scirocco was put into production in 2008 and is assembled in Portugal. The name Scirocco derives from the Mediterranean Sirocco wind. Scirocco The Volkswagen Scirocco 2.0 TSI is the most powerful car in the Scirocco III model range (excluding the Scirocco R). Car Reviewers praise the car's performance, which is often said to be better than seen by the Volkswagen Golf GTI. Production started in 2008. Undercover Need for Speed: Undercover is the first game in the series to feature the VW Scirocco. The Scirocco is mainly praised for its acceleration speed and handling. 298 kmh (185 mph) is its standard top speed. Zack also owns a black and orange painted Scirocco, which reappeared in Need for Speed: World. Shift Series In both Shift installments, the car can be equipped with a Works Conversion, whose spoiler kit strongly resembles the Scirocco GT24. The Scirocco has a Car Rating of 2.60 (260 in Shift 2) and Handling Rating of 2.93. It can be purchased for $27.000 in Shift and $18.600 in Shift 2 Unleashed. World The Scirocco became available in Closed Beta 4 on April 30, 2010. With stock performance it is capable of reaching 207 kmh (129 mph). It has the best acceleration among any in-game cash purchaseable Tier 1 car, but also suffers from some minor understeering. On May 24th 2011, the Zack Edition was added to Need for Speed: World as a SpeedBoost and in-game cash purchaseable vehicle. The Zack Edition has a design resembling the original car of Undercover and is fitted with Race Tuned performance parts. Players are generally impressed by the car's performance. Scirocco R The Volkswagen Scirocco R is the high-performance variant of the Scirocco III model range, built since 2009. The Scirocco R also uses the 2.0L Turbo TSI powerplant, which is utilized by the Golf R and Leon Cupra R, too. Its suspension can also be adjusted by the driver with the Adaptive Chassis Control system. Like most new Volkswagen, the Scirocco R also comes with XDS, which works similar to a limited slip differential with the difference, that it uses the brakes to slow inside wheels, rather than limit power to them. The Run Need for Speed: The Run was offically confirmed to include the Scirocco in the Car Reveal Wrap-Up #4 on August 7, 2011, when the Limited Edition exclusives were also announced. The stock Scirocco R sufffers from its weak acceleration in races, but also delivers a decent handling. The NFS Edition and rare bonus wheel reward Signature Edition Scirocco are performance tuned and ranked in higher tiers. Stats Gallery VW Scirocco Undercover.jpg|Scirocco in Undercover nfs undercover Zack's VW Scirocco.jpg|Zack's Scirocco in Undercover nfsw001.jpg|Scirocco in World nfsw000.jpg|Scirocco 'Thumper' in World nfsw040.jpg|Zack's Scirocco in World Nfs the run volkswagen scirocco nfs edition.jpg|Scirocco R NFS Edition in The Run. Nfs the run volkswagen scirocco signature edition.jpg|Scirocco R Signature Edition in The Run. Videos 400px|left Appearances *Need for Speed: Undercover *Need for Speed: Shift *Need for Speed: World *Shift 2: Unleashed *Need for Speed: The Run ® Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed Category:FWD Cars Category:Volkswagen Category:I4 powered Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:German Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Rental Cars Category:100-200 Horsepower Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars